


a fresh start

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Child Death, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: After the car crash that took his  son away  Hank decides to move to the shores . There he meets a merman named Connor who needs his help getting home
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because the changes in the second one wouldn't make. Also a big thank you to my beta readers

Hank sighs as he finishes packing. He can no longer stay in Detroit,not after the car crash that took Cole away. The pain has been to much for him to bear. He remembers the doctors telling him the news. They tried to do everything they could do to save Cole but that there wasn't much they could do. 

Jeffrey has tried many times to convice him to stay. He could see the worry and concern on his usually stern face.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly, so unlike him. But the grief is still aching fresh and the guilt still looms like a dark cloud over him. "We can figure something else out"

Hank sighs as he zips the last bag.

"Sorry,Jeff, but I can't. I just need to leave and think for a while"

"You can do that here. C'mon, Hank, we can just talk"

Hank knows that Fowler's worried about him. He knows everyone's worried about him but it just hurts too much. The waking up sweating, the drinking until he passes out, seeing Cole's picture on the table and being reminded that he would never see his precious smile or hear his beautiful laugh. It's all too much. 

Hank shakes his head as he puts the luggage in the car.

"This place holds too many memories, and it's killing me. I have to leave. Sorry"

At that Fowler doesn't argue, he just watches as Hank and Sumo climbed into the Oldsmobile for the last time.

Hank starts the car and turns to Folwer to give him one last sorrowful look

"Take care. And tell everyone thank you. For looking out for me"

Fowler nods. "Okay, I will. And you take care of yourself too. I mean it"

Hank gives him a sad smile as he backs out of the driveway. He taps his fingers along to a Knights Of The Black Death song as it blasts through the car radio. Maybe a fresh start is just what he needs.


	2. home, sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank settles into his new home

The drive has become long and quiet,save for the sound of Sumo snoring in the backseat. Hank tries to stay awake but his eyelids feel like lead. He finds himself drifting off slightly.

He opens his eyes and sees Cole standing in front of him. He's covered in bits of glass and mar, his usually neat hair is messy with a mix of blood and dirt. Despite this,Cole has a smile on his face, as if he knew his dad was coming to see him soon. Hank looks around and sees clouds around them. It's heaven. He's here,in heaven with Cole.

"Dad?" Cole asks,his voice soft and innocent as before.

Hank's trying hard not to cry,he really is, but seeing his dead son in front of him, covered in glass, just brings him to tears.

"Cole." Hank says,voice raspy and hoarse.

Cole smiles up at him. It's the same smile he wore whenever Sumo did something silly

"I've missed you so much, Dad."

Hank takes slow,careful steps towards him. Like he's afraid Cole's gonna turn and run at any minute.

"I've missed you too, bug." 

Hank smiles as Cole outstretches his arms in a welcoming hug.

"Please stay," Cole pleads,"please."

Tears stream down Hank's face as Cole kept walking towards him. As Cole gets closer the sound of a car horn grows louder.

Hank opens his eyes to see a car speeding towards him. He yanks the steering wheel to the right and narrowly misses the car.

Hank rubs a hand down his face. His hands are sweaty,he's shaking, and his heart is beating so rapidly he can hear it in his ears. Sumo nudges Hank with his nose and whines,worried about his owner. 

The grief and heartache start to set in,like it usually does whenever he'd dream of Cole. A painful, almost mocking reminder. God,he needs coffee.

Hank decides to stop at a gas station not far down the road. Gas station coffee tasted like shit in his opinion but it was better than nothing. He paid for his coffee and mumbled a thanks to the cashier who didn't seem pleased with his job.

On his way out he couldn't help but overhear a passing conversation.

"Hey,did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone said they saw a mermaid while fishing."

"No way, you're fucking with me"

"It's true. A guy was fishing when he saw a mermaid on the rocks. Said it swam off when it him."

"Next you'll tell me bigfoot is real."

Hank just scoffs and shakes his head as he returns to his car. 

Another hour and several bathroom breaks later Hank finally makes it to the house. 

Hank gets out and smiles at what will be his new home. The house is small with four small windows and cream colored paint. The garden has several flowers that he recognizes but can't remember the name of. Behind the house is a small dock and lake that seems to stretch on forever.

Hank spends the evening unpacking all the boxes. As he rummages through one he finds Cole's picture. He doesn't have the heart to throw it away so instead he places it on the kitchen table. Just like he had before. 

He decides to go into the town to find food,having grown tired of eating nothing but takeout. The town is small but busy. He sees a lot of fishermen with nets full of fish,crawdads,and other seafood. 

"You must be new here?" A voice says. 

Hank turns and sees a woman behind a booth,her hair is light and curly and her skin slightly sunburned. She has on bright red overalls and almost reeks of fish.

"Uh yeah,just got here today."

The woman chuckles as she opens a cooler and places a bunch of crawfish into a box. The fish's dead,lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"That so? We don't get a lot of newcomers,most people prefer the big city. Name's Julianne." She stretches out her hand.

"Hank." He says as he takes her hand, trying not to retch at the fish smell that invaded his nostrils.

"So what brings you here?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Just needed to find a place quieter. Get away. " And it isn't a total lie, Detroit has always been too noisy and too crowded for his liking. He remembers telling Ben how he wanted to move away,maybe retire early.

"Well this is the perfect place for it. Need someone to show you around, I'll be glad to help."

Hank smiles,just a little,and gives her a nod. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Hank comes home with a handful of fish. He fries it,feeds Sumo and sits down in his chair to watch whatever is on TV. An hour later he drifts off to sleep. Thankfully, it's a dreamless one. No visions of Cole to haunt him with regret. He wakes to find the house in pitch darkness. The wind is howling and branches are tapping against the window like long fingernails.

"Shit,storm must've knocked the power out." he mutters.

Sumo whines and nudges his wet nose against Hank's leg. The big dog was always afraid of thunderstorms. Hank remembers during one particularly bad storm Sumo was huddling against him as he tried lighting a candle. 

"Alright,let's go to bed." he said as he ruffles Sumo fur. 

Sumo lets out a happy boof and follows him. Hank brushes his teeth, changes into one of his old t-shirts and boxers and falls asleep,listening to the sounds of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tell at me on Twitter! @christheycryptid
> 
> And tumblr @christhegayalien

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter
> 
> And Tumblr


End file.
